1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for notifying a user of a mobile communication device of a purpose for a received telephone call. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated call context notification.
2. Related Art
Telephone systems presently provide certain additional features beyond the connection of a telephone call between two telephones. Caller identification (ID) and call-waiting call ID are available in many areas and allow users of a telephone to visually determine the telephone number and possibly a name of a calling party associated with a received telephone call. Certain systems allow a user of a telephone to associate a distinctive ring tone with one or more telephone numbers so that the associated distinctive ring tone plays when a telephone call is received from the associated telephone number(s).